Regalo de Harrowing
by dark lady kira
Summary: Un día de Harrowing que NO es como otro cualquiera. Este relato se considera como la continuación de Mi ángel.


**Hola a todos y muy buenas. Aquí traigo lo que podía considerarse la segunda parte del fic de Mi Ángel. Es un fic que nació de la lectura de un fic de Glow 241O, usuaria de FanFiction también. Un saludo, querida, por si algún día te lees esto XD Así que, bienvenidos seáis a este humilde fic. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, un saludo a Definitely No Scott, por su labor a la hora de traducir la primera parte de este fic. **

La partida ha terminado, y cada uno vuelve a la Academia de la Guerra. Lux, impaciente por ver a sus amigos, llega la primera, esperándolos en el hall. En cuanto aparecen desde la Grieta del Invocador, se lanza a sus brazos, al igual que ellos.

-Mi ángel-la abrazan fuertemente, entre risas de ellos y el llanto feliz de ella. Se separan definitivamente, cogiendo cada uno de los hermanos una mano de ella-, ¿cómo has estado, Luxana?-pregunta Darius con una sonrisa, mientras Draven no se para quieto, preguntándole de todo a la vez.

-Bien. Aquí me veis en la Academia de la Guerra-les sonríe y abraza a Draven con todas sus fuerzas-, menudo bigote que tienes, amigo-se ríe con ganas. Draven también se ríe, acicalándoselo.

-Muy sexy, ¿verdad amorcito?-la suelta un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Darius frunza el ceño y que ella se ría de su expresión.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Disfrutasteis de la casa?-la expresión de ellos se vuelve sombría, y ella los mira, preocupada.

-Nada más te marchaste con tu padre nos echaron a patadas de allí. Tuvimos que volver a la calle-la mirada de Lux se vuelve triste y ellos se dan cuenta-, pero aquí nos tienes de nuevo-Darius apoya su mano enguantada en el hombro de ella, sonriéndola cándidamente-, gracias a ti que estamos vivos. Hiciste de todo por procurarnos una casa. No es tu culpa que nos echaran de ella-Lux sonríe, con algo de pesar.

Se quedan hablando un rato, contándose sus respectivas vidas hasta ese momento, riendo y contentos por estar juntos de nuevo.

-Lux-una potente voz la llama desde el pasillo-, Lux, ¿dónde estás?-Luxana se levanta del sillón donde esta, uno de tres plazas, grande, donde está sentada entre los dos hermanos. Se da la vuelta, poniéndose de rodillas, y llamando a su hermano.

-Aquí-agita la mano.

Darius la mira disimuladamente el trasero, mientras su hermano lo pilla in fraganti y se ríe por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada asesina. Lux se da la vuelta, preguntando.

-Nada, mi ángel, no pasa nada-ella alza una ceja, viendo que Draven se está riendo.

-Lux, ¿dónde te habías metido? Llevo buscándote desde que…-Garen aparece de repente, enfrente de los tres-, ¡vosotros! Lux, rápido, quítate de ahí-la agarra de un brazo, tirando de ella y poniéndola detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Los hermanos se levantan dispuestos a zurrarle al demaciano, cuando una voz irritada se oye desde detrás de Garen.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, hermano?-Darius y Draven se quedan a cuadros cuando oyen a la muchacha llamar a su mayor enemigo "hermano"-, ¿qué tienes en contra de mis amigos, eh?-tres cuartos más de lo mismo para Garen.

-¿Hermano?-preguntan a dúo.

-¿Amigos?-señala a los otros.

Los tres se quedan mirándose hasta que Lux estalla en carcajadas.

-Sí, Garen es mi hermano-le agarra del brazo, con una sonrisa-, y si, hermano, ellos son mis amigos-.

-No quiero que te vayas con esa gentuza, Lux, ¿qué pensará papá?-.

-No los llames gentuza, Garen-advierte la joven, mirándolo mal-, y papá estará encantado de volverlos a ver-la cara del mayor de los hermanos es un poema cuando Lux le suelta eso.

-Son noxianos, Lux. ¡Noxianos!-Draven y Darius miran a cada uno como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Y tu eres demaciano, igual que yo-le pica con el dedo en la dura armadura-, no te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos, Garen. Ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido en Noxus. Todos pertenecemos a la misma tierra y no debemos menospreciar a otros-se da la vuelta, enganchándose de un brazo de cada noxiano-, vámonos chicos-.

Mirando con una sonrisilla de suficiencia al demaciano, Darius se gira para irse con la muchacha y con su hermano, a la vez que este se vuelve y le saca la lengua.

-Gracias por defendernos-le sonríe Draven.

-Es un cabezota-refunfuña la rubia-, ¿nos vamos a dar un paseo?-los noxianos asienten, y juntos van a recorrer las calles de la ciudad más cercana, a pasar el día…

Los días pasan y las calles se van decorando con los elementos propios de Harrowing, los eventos no se hacen esperar, y en la Academia de la Guerra tampoco.

-Chicos-grita Lux, agitando la mano, llamando a los hermanos y corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos están con sus disfraces puestos: Draven de locutor y Darius del Rey del Mate-, que conjuntados vais-les sonríe, levantándose un poco su sombrero de hechicera.

-Tu estas muy guapa, nena-silba Draven, haciendo que se ponga colorada.

Darius se aclara la garganta ruidosamente, mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

-Creo que vamos en el mismo equipo en este evento. Mi invocador me ha cogido como support así que iré abajo contigo, Draven-.

-Wuuu, ¿has oído, hermano? Mi ángel viene con-mi-go-deletrea cada sílaba, poniendo énfasis en que no va a ir con él, por lo que Darius le suelta una colleja.

-No dejes que maten mucho a este imbécil-gruñe.

-Claro que no-Lux se engancha del brazo del bigotudo y los tres pasan a la sala que les llevará a la Grieta...

-¡Cuidado!-advierte Draven a una herida Lux cuando el enemigo se abalanza sobre ella. Lanzando sus hachas giratorias impide que los otros la alcancen, mientras ella con el poco maná que la queda lanza su jaula, atrapándolos definitivamente. Corriendo, se pone al resguardo de la torre, yendo a base para recuperar vida, encontrándose con Darius y con Zilean, su medio.

-¿Qué tal por allí, mi ángel?-le sonríe Darius, acariciándola la cabeza, cuando Lux se quita el sombrero para abanicarse un poco.

-Bien, Draven es el mejor-ambos se ríen y Zilean sonríe de lado.

-No le digas eso o aumentará su ego más todavía, jovencita-le dice. Lux le sonríe.

-Pero en realidad es bueno -compra la chica un par de pociones y unos cuantos wards, además de algo de poder de habilidad para ella-, subiremos a ayudarte cuando tiremos la torre, abuelito-se despide de ambos y va corriendo hacia la línea de abajo, a ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Mi ángel?-pregunta con algo de guasa el yayo-, ¿el poderoso capitán noxiano acaba de llamar "mi ángel" a la princesa de Demacia?-Darius tuerce el morro cuando nota el retintín del viejo en sus palabras.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Es nuestro ángel-gruñe, sin querer dar más detalles de su infancia y yendo rápidamente a su puesto.

Zilean le mira con una risita mientras va a seguir atormentando a su rival del medio…

Al cabo de una dura batalla, y alzándose con la victoria, los cinco del equipo se reúnen en la sala que les llevará de nuevo a la Academia. Hablando animadamente unos con otros, terminan por llegar, siendo recibidos por la decoración terrorífica de Harrowing.

-Ah, como me hubiese gustado ir con vosotros a pedir golosinas de puerta en puerta-suspira Lux nostálgica-, supongo que ahora no podremos hacerlo, ¿verdad?-.

-Sería bastante cómico ver al noxiano disfrazado de fantasma-comenta con una risilla la jungla, Sejuani. Su jabalí parece reírle la gracia con un resoplido mientras Darius tuerce el gesto y se pone a discutir con ella, mientras Sejuani le pica y Draven serie en su cara.

Lux los observa con una risa, mientras que Zilean observa a la joven.

-¿Realmente te gustaría?-ella se gira, sorprendida, y asintiendo.

-Me hubiese encantado que su infancia fuese distinta de cómo fue… No pude ayudarles todo lo que quise-.

-¿Qué te parecería ir a coger caramelos con ellos mañana, durante todo el día?-la ilusionada mirada de Lux le dio la respuesta sin que la chica dijese palabra-, entonces mañana verás tu deseo cumplido-el viejo la toma de las manos, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto, abuelo?-la pregunta, ilusionada.

-Bueno, es Harrowing, pequeña demaciana… Mañana todos los niños van a ir pidiendo chuches, y tal y como tú has dicho ellos no han podido disfrutar de ser niños… Mañana se cumplirá tu deseo, será mi regalo de Harrowing para ti-.

-Muchas gracias, abuelo-Lux se despide de él y de la mujer, yéndose con los hermanos.

Ya es de noche, la última de las partidas del día, y animados, van a irse al bar de la Academia, a beber algo.

-He invitado también a mi hermano… Va a venir con mi padre, que está de viaje por la ciudad-les comunica.

-Me gustaría ver a tu padre, pero no tanto a tu hermano-comenta Darius mientras se pide una cerveza. Alza una ceja cuando ve que la Luz de Demacia se pide un whisky.

-¿Qué?-pregunta inocentemente cuando ve la expresión del mayor.

-Esa es mi chica-se ríe Draven, pidiéndose lo mismo que ella-, un brindis, por nuestro ángel, ¿verdad Darius?-.

-Verdad, hermano-alzan los tres sus copas, brindando y bebiendo.

-Lux-la voz de su padre la llama desde la puerta, y ella se baja de su taburete y se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

-Papá… ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?-el padre se impresiona de ver a aquellos dos fornidos hombres en compañía de su hija.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor… Muchas gracias por todo-Darius le tiende la mano, al igual que su hermano.

-Son Darius y Draven, papá-la cara del hombre, ya algo mayor se ilumina con una sonrisa.

-A mis brazos, muchachos-se abrazan a él, ante la atónita mirada de Garen-, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la casa-los hermanos le cuentan todo lo relativo a lo que sucedió con el hogar, y el mayor se enfurece, aunque ellos le dicen que no pasa nada.

-Solo el gesto de habernos regalado la casa fue suficiente para nosotros-se sientan todos a una mesa, Garen todavía enfurruñado, pero su hermana habla con él asegurándole que no todo es lo que parece.

Están disfrutando de una agradable velada, cuando empiezan a sonar las doce de la noche. Lux a medio beber de su vaso de whisky, se queda paralizada cuando ve que una luz dorada la envuelve por completo. Los demás, asustados por lo que le está pasando a la muchacha, van a levantarse a ver qué es lo que la sucede, pero los hermanos noxianos al igual que ella, se ven envueltos por el mismo extraño fenómeno.

-Papá-llama ella, extendiendo los brazos hacia su progenitor, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor se agranda, sus brazos se acortan y todo queda a oscuras.

Su padre, lo único que puede hacer es quitarla el azul sombrero cuando la transformación ha terminado, revelando a una niña rubia de unos siete años, con ropa más grande de lo normal. Lux se mira las manos, asombrada, y luego a su padre.

-El abuelito lo hizo-les sonríe con su graciosa voz. El hombre solo puede reírse, cuando coge a su hija en brazos, como hace tantos años que no hacía.

Por su parte, Garen esta mas perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-Asco de ropa-gruñe Darius, viéndose enredado en la ancha camiseta de su disfraz de Rey del Mate. Se cruza de brazos, de pie en el banco, mirando altanero al Poder de Demacia-, ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?-.

-Hermano, has encogido-Draven mira los pantalones y los calzoncillos de su hermano en el suelo-, y estas en bolas-se ríe.

Más rojo que un tomate, Darius se tapa como puede, pero no es problema, porque la camiseta le cubre como si fuese un camisón.

-Tú también estas en bolas, Draven-le pega un empujón, haciendo que se caiga del banco, hecho un lío con la enorme chaqueta, camisa y la corbata, mientras se ríe.

-¿Por qué somos niños?-pregunta, mirando a su alrededor, viendo a Lux en los brazos de su padre, siendo también una niña. Se baja del banco, para acercarse al padre de ella cuando ve en el banco la falda y las bragas de la Lux adulta. Se pone a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, con el sonrojo esparcido por toda su cara, sobre todo sus orejas.

Garen recoge las ropas y se las guarda, mirando al niño, que todavía no procesa que acaba de verle las bragas a su amiga.

-Darius, Draven-les llama ella, yendo hacia ellos, tropezándose un poco con lo que ahora es un vestido azul, su camiseta de hechicera.

Los hermanos se maravillan de ver a su ángel tal y como era antes, y los tres se funden en un cálido abrazo, recordando el tiempo en el que se conocieron. Se ponen a hablar los tres a la vez, hasta que el padre da dos palmadas, poniendo orden.

-¿Quién os ha hecho esto, tesoro?-pregunta a la niña.

-Ha sido el abuelito, Zilean-dice, cuando la preguntan-, cuando salimos de la Grieta comenté que me hubiese encantado ir de puerta en puerta con Darius y Draven recogiendo chuches, y Zilean me concedió mi deseo-da saltitos, entusiasmada-, ¿no os divierte, chicos?-.

-Claro que sí, Lux-responde Draven, dando saltos con ella-, tendremos un día de Harrowing para nosotros, hermano-Darius asiente, con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

-De momento vámonos de aquí-el adulto coge a su hija de la mano, junto con la de Draven-, Garen encárgate de Darius-se da la vuelta y comienza a andar, con los niños hablando sin parar, mientras que Darius se ríe de la cara que pone Garen cuando su padre le manda encargarse de él.

-Vámonos, hermano mayor-se ríe el pequeño, enganchándose de la mano enguantada del demaciano, con una sonrisilla irritante en la cara.

-Pequeño demonio-gruñe el castaño.

Mientras, por delante de ellos, Lux y Draven ya están planeando que hacer al día siguiente, sus disfraces y el itinerario.

-Ay, espera un momento, me molesta algo-Lux se deshace del agarre de su padre y se hurga por debajo de la camiseta-, ale-hop-, sacándose el sujetador. Da un grito de vergüenza cuando se ve con la prenda en las manos, y la avienta lejos, sin saber hacia dónde la tira.

Darius está sacando de sus casillas ya a Garen, y antes de que el mayor le vaya a soltar un guantazo, algo aterriza en la cabeza del niño, dejándolos a los dos perplejos. El pequeño se lo quita de la cabeza, pensando que el olor le resulta familiar, y se queda a cuadros cuando ve que es el sujetador de Lux. Se queda atontado mirándolo, al igual que el demaciano, con los colores subidos y casi, casi, con una hemorragia nasal.

-Trae eso aquí, pervertido-ruge Garen, arrancándole la prenda de las manos al pequeño Darius, que sigue en su maravilloso mundo. Le agarra de la mano bruscamente y casi le lleva arrastrando tras de sí, mientras Draven se ríe de su hermano.

-Demacia queda ahora muy lejos como para ir hasta allí, pero necesitáis ropa-comenta el mayor de todos.

-Tenemos un piso en la ciudad, papá, donde hay una vecina que tiene dos hijos, podemos pedirles prestada su ropa-comenta Lux, mirando a su hermano-, ¿verdad hermanito?-el nombrado asiente. Esto no le puede estar pasando a él. Su hermana vuelve a ser una niña, y por si fuese poco sus dos peores enemigos son sus amigos acérrimos y no se despegan de ella ni con agua caliente. Suspira, derrotado.

Llegan a la casa, donde le piden ropa a la vecina de los hermanos demacianos, y después de darse un buen baño y beberse un vaso de leche caliente, se van a dormir.

-Que no-gruñe Garen-, que no vais a dormir los tres juntos.

-Solo hay una cama, Garen-le responde su hermana-, ¿piensas dejar dormir a dos niños en el suelo?-ella, cruzada de brazos encima de una silla para estar a la altura de su hermano, hace de la escena la risa de los otros tres, que los observan, divertidos. A ver cómo es capaz de lidiar el poderoso guerrero con la niña.

-El sofá es muy cómodo-responde él.

-Entonces duerme tú ahí-viendo que se está quedando acorralado, Garen la lleva la contraria.

-Papá ya es bastante mayor-la queja por parte del susodicho no se hace esperar-, ¿vas a dejar a papá dormir en el sofá?-se cruza de brazos también, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. A ver como sale la niña del problema.

-Es verdad-se rasca la barbilla pensativa-, entonces papá que duerma en la cama, Darius, Draven y yo en el sofá, y tú en el suelo, ¿Qué te parece, hermanito?-la sonrisilla se borra de los labios del joven, el cual está a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Jodida niña, que lista que es.

Finalmente, es el adulto quien pone orden.

-Son solo niños, Garen-le dice, con una sonrisa-, han vuelto a cuando se conocieron… Y ya hablaremos tú y yo de si soy viejo o no, gracioso-.

-De eso nada, tienen apariencia de niños, pero son adultos hechos y derechos-.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te robemos a tu hermanita, demaciano?-le pica el pequeño Darius, subido en la cama, sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mirándole.

-Tú no le piques tampoco-gruñe la niña, dándole un pescozón-, a dormir todos, que mañana tenemos que ir a por chuches-todos se ven ilusionados, y al final a Garen le hacen el lío quedándose los niños a dormir en la cama y los dos adultos yéndose al sofá.

Acurrucándose en la cama, Draven y Lux se duermen enseguida, pero no así Darius. Le encanta volver a estar en su cuerpo de niño, pero como bien ha dicho Garen, él ya no es un niño. Se da la vuelta, poniéndose de lado, mirando a Lux dormir, con su graciosa nariz moviéndose de vez en cuando, y su rubio pelo caer alrededor de la cara. Siempre lo ha pensado, la niña más bonita del mundo lo vino a salvar, a él y a su hermano. Sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero ángel.

Finalmente cierra los ojos, pensando en ella. Antes de caer dormido la acaricia su suave pelo, haciendo que se encoja un poco…

-Vamos, vamos, levantaros dormilones-Lux no puede controlar su emoción. Ha sido la primera en levantarse, por lo tanto la que se encarga de despertar a los hermanos, a base de dar saltitos en la cama y empujar sus hombros. Darius gruñe algo, dándose la vuelta, pero Lux se le pone encima, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz-, vamos Darius que tenemos que ir a elegir disfraz-.

El morenito abre los ojos, encontrándose con la rubia encima de él, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Medio dormido, levanta su mano para acariciar la carita de ella, y ponerle el pelo detrás de las orejas. Lux se le queda mirando, con las mejillas algo rojas, hasta que un carraspeo bastante gracioso se hace oír desde el lado de Draven.

-Como te pille Garen te va a hacer papilla, hermano-se ríe un poco-, no le costará mucho con el cuerpecillo que tienes ahora-mas rojo que la grana, Darius empuja a la niña de encima suyo, tirándola en la cama patas arriba.

-¡Eh!-se queja ella-, ahora vas a ver, patán irrespetuoso-se lanza encima de él, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, comenzando como un juego y acabando como una pelea, en la que Darius la tira de la mejilla y ella a él del pelo, luchando para ver cuál de los dos es mas burro.

-Juel´aa-dice Lux como puede, debido a que el otro la está casi haciendo imposible hablar.

-Suelta tú primero, demonia rubia-dice Darius al borde del grito, al sentir sus pelos ser arrancados poco a poco.

-¿Óo ega ú ángel?-pregunta ella, sin querer soltarle el pelo, tirando un poco más incluso-, juel´amé, Áius-le ordena.

-No hasta que me sueltes tú, maldita sea. Aaay-se queja el muchacho.

-Pero mira que llegáis a ser críos-murmura Draven con una risa, sentado tranquilamente viendo el espectáculo, hasta que hace aparición el hermano mayor de ella.

-Suéltala, bárbaro-ruge, apartando a los dos niños, cogiendo a su hermana en brazos, pese a las protestas de ella.

-¡Suéltame Garen, que tengo que tenemos que ajustar unas cuentas!-Lux se tira de los brazos de su hermano hacia Darius de nuevo, dispuesta a darle la revancha.

Cae encima de él, sacándole el aire y haciendo que rueden en la cama, entre gritos y risas, enredando a Draven por el camino, y terminando todos en el suelo con un revoltijo de brazos y piernas y con un chichón. Oyendo el ruido en la habitación el padre se los encuentra así, los niños sobándose la cabeza y Garen diciendo que son unos irresponsables por permitir que Lux se lastime y todas esas cosas que dicen los hermanos mayores.

-Vamos, vamos, que son juegos de niños-le pone una mano en el hombro a su hijo mayor-, anda, ve a preparar el desayuno, que luego nos vamos de compras-el mayor ayuda a los niños a levantarse, viendo que lo único que tienen es demasiada energía… A él también le encantaría volver a ser un niño…

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Draven?-pregunta Lux desde detrás de su tazón de leche con galletas.

-De mí, por supuesto-responde con una sonrisa, echándose el pelo hacia detrás, imitando sus gestos de adulto-, ¿y tú?-.

-Es una sorpresa-sonríe misteriosamente, tomando un sorbo-, ¿y tú, Darius?-el niño la mira ofendido todavía por su arrancada de pelos.

-También es un secreto-gruñe, terminándose su desayuno…

Una vez vestidos y toda la parafernalia, salen a la calle para ir a comprar los disfraces que se pondrán durante todo el día. Todos están nerviosos, y aunque Darius no lo parezca, es el que más lo está. Gracias a aquel viejo puede tener un día de Harrowing con su amiga y con su hermano. Un día de diversión que no ha podido tener antes debido a su dura infancia.

Entran a la primera tienda de disfraces que ven. Los últimos niños rezagados están escogiendo su disfraz cuando entran ellos, viendo aquella enorme tienda llena de todo tipo de artículos junto con el ambiente que se respira allí.

-Wooooa-exclama Lux emocionada, dando saltitos-, espero que aquí tengan mi disfraz-se va corriendo por los pasillos, siendo seguida por su hermano que la grita que no se aleje demasiado mientras que los otros tres se quedan en la puerta, Draven con los ojos brillantes, deseando seguir el mismo camino que Lux, y no tarda mucho antes de perderse entre los estantes dando gritos emocionados por todo lo que hay.

-Críos, tsk-murmura Darius, cruzado de brazos. El padre de Lux lo mira con afecto, apoyando una de sus envejecidas manos en el hombro del joven.

-Te han dado una oportunidad preciosa para pasar un día maravilloso con mi hija y tú hermano, como no pudiste hacerlo cuando eras pequeño-lo mira, con una sonrisa-, ser niño es lo más maravilloso del mundo y tú lo estás experimentando por segunda vez. Ahora no eres Darius, el poderoso capitán de Noxus, sino Darius el niño, aquel que ha estado encerrado tanto tiempo dentro de ti y que no ha podido salir hasta ahora-ven al fondo a Lux y a Draven con un porrón de paquetes cada uno en sus brazos y hablando casi a voz en grito-, ve con ellos, y olvídate de todo. Disfruta de tus amigos-le da un pequeño empujón, para que vaya hacia delante, quedándose en la puerta, con esa amable sonrisa que un día lo rescató.

-Gracias-musita el niño, con una brillante sonrisa, yendo a donde los otros niños…

-Que no, que yo quiero este, jo-la rubia estrecha entre sus brazos un paquete amarillo, donde está su disfraz.

-Pero ese no te va a sentar bien, ¿por qué no te pones este?-Garen le muestra un vestidito rosa de hada con lazos y volantes por todos lados.

-Eso es una horterada, hermano. Me quedo con este y punto-lo pone encima del mostrador-, ¿los accesorios van dentro?-pregunta a la dependienta.

-Sí, bonita, va todo incluido-los tres ponen sus disfraces, pagando el padre de Lux la cuenta, y saliendo por fin de la que ha ido la quinta tienda que han visitado.

-He tenido suerte, es el único que quedaba-dice contenta, apretando contra sí el paquete que los hermanos miran con curiosidad.

-¿De qué es?-pregunta Darius.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. Ya me lo verás esta tarde puesto-sonríe misteriosamente…

Las cinco de la tarde llegan tortuosamente lentas para los tres amigos, mientras que se disfrazan.

-Papá, ¿tienes un rotulador?-pregunta la niña, recibiendo uno en sus manos-, gracias-se encierra en el cuarto de baño con su disfraz. Antes que nada ha ido a pedirle un último favor a la vecina suya de los niños, obteniendo buenos resultados de lo que iba a buscar.

-¡Luxana, que tengo que entrar al baño!-grita Darius, aporreando la puerta, y dando saltitos-, que llevas ya dos horas-.

-Tengo que ducharme y vestirme, vete a hacer pis a otro sitio-exclama desde dentro la niña.

-¡Abre la puerta!-la puerta se abre de sopetón, mostrando a una Lux a medio vestir, es decir, en bragas.

-Pasa, impaciente-le tira de un empujón para dentro, cerrando la puerta con ella fuera.

Otra vez. Otra vez la había visto las bragas, esta vez en su formato de niña. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo adrede. Mira por el baño a ver si puede encontrar algún indicio del disfraz de ella, pero nada, lo ha escondido bien. Termina de usar el baño, y sale, encontrándosela en la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Lux pasa por su lado, casi atropellándolo cuando sale, volviéndose a encerrar.

-Esta niña-gruñe Darius, yendo al cuarto que comparten los tres, a ponerse su disfraz…

Ya solo falta la niña para que estén todos juntos. Ambos hermanos la esperan impacientes en el salón.

-Te queda muy bien el traje, Draven-comenta el padre.

-Como siempre-sonríe de lado, intentando ser seductor como su yo adulto, quedándole una mueca bastante graciosa.

-Pero te has disfrazado de ti mismo, Draven. Eso no es muy original-comenta Darius, rascándose una ceja, que le pica debido al maquillaje.

-Pues anda que tú disfrazarte de zombi, eso es de ser muy original, vamos-se cruza de brazos el pequeño.

-Por lo menos el mío tiene más trabajo que el tuyo-protesta el otro moreno.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero si pareces un zombi de baratillo! ¿Quién te ha maquillado? ¿Kog Maw?-un carraspeo molesto se deja oír por parte del demaciano más joven, que lo mira irritado-.

-No te metas con mi maquillaje o te parto la cara-amenaza el niño.

-¿Tú y cuantos más?-juntan las frentes, empujando uno contra el otro, gruñéndose.

-Menudos críos que estáis hechos-la voz de Lux se hace presente y todos se giran para verla. Mientras que su padre la mira con una sonrisa, su hermano se lleva una mano a la cara y los hermanos se quedan con la boca abierta, ella hace botar su balón de baloncesto-, Lux, Reina del Mate-con una canasta de su tamaño ensangrentada en una mano y un balón de baloncesto en la otra, Lux pone gesto duro, como Darius, y se da una vuelta para que la vean.

Sus rizos rubios, recogidos en dos coletas bajas se mueven graciosamente detrás de ella. En el nombre de la camiseta, donde pone Darius, ella lo ha tachado con el rotulador, poniendo su nombre. El conjunto en sí, le queda estupendo, haciéndola ver como una pequeña jugadora profesional.

-¿Qué os parece?-pregunta, con una sonrisa.

-Una buena sorpresa-murmura Darius.

-No has tachado donde pone Noxus-hace ver Garen.

-Es solo un nombre, hermano. Todos pertenecemos al mismo lugar-le recuerda ella-, ¡vamos a por caramelos!-exclama, levantando su canasta con un grito alegre. Los hermanos la corean alzando sus puños, y sin dar tiempo de reacción a los dos adultos, salen escopetados por la puerta…

El día pasa para los tres pequeños vertiginosamente. No paran de ir de puerta en puerta, pidiendo golosinas, y tampoco dudan en meterse en la Academia, a gastar alguna que otra bromita a los demás campeones, ocasión que no desaprovechan para darle las gracias efusivamente a Zilean por el regalo. Más de uno se sorprende de verlos así, pero son poco el tiempo que gastan en ese sitio.

Finalmente, cuando los tres acaban exhaustos por toda la diversión, a eso de las nueve de la noche, los dos adultos los llevan a casa, haciendo que se acuesten, sin contar con que el regalito de marras nada más duraba un día.

La luz dorada ya conocida se hace presente a las doce de la noche en los cuerpos de los Campeones, regresándolos a su edad original. Darius, el más corpulento de los tres, es el primero en despertarse, notando la estrechez de la cama. Se da la vuelta con dificultad, viendo a su ángel y a su hermano, este último roncando, dormir plácidamente. Con una sonrisa acaricia la cabeza de ella, abrazandolos luego a ambos contra sí.

Lo que relata la mañana siguiente tiene varias versiones. Por ejemplo, la de Lux es que le ha encantado revivir su infancia con sus amigos, la del mayor de los demacianos es que la amistad es realmente hermosa y que puede durar a lo largo de los años, por muy difíciles que sean las cosas. La del demaciano más joven es que los de Noxus son unos aprovechados. La de Darius es que Garen es un pesado al que le va a ajustar las cuentas como se le ocurra llevarse a Lux fuera de la Academia de la Guerra, la de Draven es que su ángel es suyo y de nadie más, versión que choca fuertemente con la de su hermano, ya que Lux es también su ángel y punto.

Fue la primera vez en toda la historia de la Academia de la Guerra donde las diferencias entre ciudades-estado quedaron disueltas gracias a los fuertes lazos de amistad que unían a esas almas. Noxus y Demacia convivían en paz dentro de la Liga, paz que perduró, debido a los esfuerzos de los tres amigos para que solo hubiese batallas controladas por la Liga y solo dentro de los Campos de la Justicia, las treguas se alargaron y nadie osó romper esa paz, que nació hace algunos años en una de las calles más pobres de Noxus…

**Bueno amigas y amigos, espero que os haya gustado este relato. El final es un poco soso, pero quería acabarlo con la paz entre las dos naciones. La guerra es un instrumento de la política que no sirve nada más que para difundir el terror entre el pueblo. En estos dos relatos, nunca se produjo una guerra entre Demacia y Noxus debido al trabajo del padre de Lux como embajador, por eso el padre se alegra de verlos. Aquí, Draven, Darius y Garen son solo enemigos porque sus naciones son enemigas y se odian mutuamente. Otra aclaración es que he construido el Harrowing aquí como nuestro Halloween, donde los niños van a por chuches, los de las Islas de la Sombra no se dedican a matar gente ni nada por el estilo. Puede que se aleje ligeramente de la historia real de Runaterra, pero recordad que esto solo es un fic XD. Hachas giratorias, tomates, patadas en el trasero y todo lo que se os ocurra, me lo podéis mandar en un review, y me hacéis mi día mucho más feliz. Muchos saludos para todos.**


End file.
